Sirius-Absolution Accords
The Reydovan-Federation Peace Treaty of 2376, otherwise known as the Sirius-Absolution Accords, is an important document in the history of the United Federation of Planets and the Reydovan Empire. It is so named because of the two Federation starships where the treaty discussion/penning and signing, respectively, took place. Following the revelation by the corrupt Solicitor General, Dawson Crenshaw, of his allegiance to a man called "Demon", a scion of Artimus Devaneaux, the Federation and Reydovan leaders realized that a new treaty was required to combat future threats to one, the other or both. The interim President of the Federation, Talus of Vulcan, met with Emperor Kieran Devaneaux on Earth to discuss a new treaty as an update to the 75-year-old Treaty of Korolev. It essentially added on to the earlier treaty's stipulations in regards to recognition of sovereignty and of the borders, but also added notices referring to one aiding the other in times of crisis. It was penned by Captain Lucas Donovan of the Federation starship Sirius, edited by Reydovan Prime's Governor-General Alexander Ross, agreed upon by Emperor Kieran and Chancellor Joshua Underwood, and signed officially on May 13, 2376, onboard Chancellor Underwood's personal flagship Absolution, in orbit of Earth. This has the distinction of being the quickest ratified treaty in history. President Talus, Captain Donovan and Captain Takeshi Tokugawa of the Solaris were the Federation signers; the Emperor, Underwood and Ross signed for the Empire. The Treaty We, the sentient, cognoscente representatives of the Imperial Reydovan Empire and the United Federation of Planets, in an effort to create a lasting peace between our interstellar states in the sincere hope that future generations might reap the fruits of mutually beneficial enterprise between our states, establish the following strictures. 1) The Imperial Reydovan Empire and the United Federation of Planets firmly acknowledge the sovereignty of the Federation and Reydovan space, respectively. Similarly the United Federation of Planets and the Imperial Reydovan Empire acknowledged the sovereignty of the others’ territories and member worlds. No combat vessels shall enter into the other’s space without the express permission of the Federation Council or the Reydovan Emperor, respectively. All delegates here present affirm that any violation of these aforementioned articles by any group or individuals belonging to our respective states shall be prosecuted to the full extant allowable by the perpetrator(s) republic of origin. Or Starfleet law, if the violator serves within the United Federation of Planets’ paramilitary defense and exploration agency. 2) The Korolev Expanse shall constitute the border between Federation and Reydovan space, and all Federation and Reydovan research vessels, merchant vessels, and civilian transports shall be permitted free and safe passage across the expanse. If a military escort is necessary for a Reydovan or Federation vessel or vessels within the other Republic's space, the host Republic shall provide such vessels. Similarly all Federation and Reydovan civilian personnel shall be allowed safe passage through the others’ space. 3) The Imperial Reydovan Empire and the United Federation of Planets agree that if any member of the others’ Republic should commit an offense within their space, the perpetrator shall be extradited to their place of origin whereupon they shall be tried according to the laws of their homeland. 4) The Imperial Reydovan Empire and the United Federation of Planets agree to allow any legitimate enterprise, allowable under the host Republic's laws, that members of the other Republic engage in to be undertaken freely and without impediment by military or government officials. 5) The Imperial Reydovan Empire and the United Federation of Planets affirm that if any other interstellar republic, monarchy, hegemony, oligarchy, theocracy, collective, or other entity should threaten the sovereignty or survival of one of their states, the other shall render humanitarian aid. Similarly military aid shall be rendered, if such action is deemed necessary by the President of the United Federation of Planets and the Reydovan Emperor, or the highest-ranking civil or military officials from available for consultation. 6) In the hopes of fostering mutual understanding and appreciation of Reydovan and Federation culture, the Imperial Reydovan Empire and the United Federation of Planets agree to allow any individuals of Reydovan and Federation origin seeking to study at academic institutions within the others space to apply for such enrichment opportunities and pursues said studies if said individuals meet the requirements of the host republic. 7) Lastly the Imperial Reydovan Empire and the United Federation of Planets agree to enact an officer exchange program between their fleets, whereby Federation and Reydovan officers may gain a better understanding of the other states culture by serving aboard a Federation or Reydovan vessel. Framed onboard the United Star Ship Sirius this twelfth day of May, in the Earth standard year two thousand three hundred and seventy-six. Lucas Antonius Donovan, Captain Starfleet Tactical Command Commanding Officer, Starship Sirius Signed into law onboard His Reydovan Majesty's Starship Absolution, this thirteenth day of May, in the Earth standard year two thousand three hundred and seventy-six. Signers For the Imperial Reydovan Empire: *His Imperial Majesty Kieran I of the House of Devaneaux, Sovereign of the Imperial Reydovan Empire *His Excellency Grand Admiral Joshua Underwood, Chancellor of the Imperial Reydovan Empire and Commander of the Imperial Navy *The Right Honorable Alexander Ross, Governor-General of Reydovan Prime For the United Federation of Planets: *Talus of Vulcan, Speaker of the Federation Council and Interim President of the United Federation of Planets *Takeshi Tokugawa, Captain Starfleet Tactical Command, Commanding Officer, Starship Solaris *Lucas Antonius Donovan, Captain Starfleet Tactical Command, Commanding Officer, Starship Sirius Category:RPGCategory:Star TrekCategory:Reydovan Empire